


6. Trixie’s Diner

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, cis women, it's literally just smut what else can i say, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #6: DESSERTnsfw visual prompt)





	6. Trixie’s Diner

“Do you want to see the menu again to pick out a dessert?”

“No. I already know what I want,” Katya says with a confident nod.

The waitress smiles and takes a little tablet out of her pocket. Katya grins and lets her eyes run up and down the cute girl in her little cheerleading outfit - which really is quite little, taking into account how tall the girl is. She’s wearing a stretchy T-shirt with a big pink T that sits tight over her big chest, a shiny jacket in white and pink and ‘Trixie’s Diner’ on the back in a loopy script, and a cheerleading skirt in the same fabric. She looks like she stepped out of a high school movie, but science fiction, but made in the sixties, and it’s all Katya has ever wanted. 

“And what can I get you? For dessert?” the waitress asks, because Katya has been staring and still didn’t say her order. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I was distracted.” Katya shakes her head and looks straight into the girl’s eyes. “You. I want you.”

The waitress’ mouth forms a large O and she leans back a little, one hand in her side. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.”

“I’m not sure I understand, ma’am. I can get you the menu if-”

“Don’t be dense, girl! I want you to lie down on this table and spread your damn legs so I can eat you out,” Katya says, slapping her flat hand on the table to reinforce her words. 

The girl’s slowly turn red and the blush spreads to her chest. Katya smiles smugly and takes a long sip of her milkshake, pursing her lips around the straw and looking up at the girl expectantly. She taps the table again with just her short fingernails, and sees the girl swallow, then look around the restaurant. 

The place is empty. Modern rock ‘n roll music plays softly in the background. The girl clears her throat. 

“Well…” She hesitates, looks around again, moves her weight from one foot to the other, then fans herself with the little tablet in her hand. 

Katya scoots over to the other side of the bench and pats the seat, and she feels a little like she’s trying to convince a cat to come over and let her pet it - which isn’t too far from reality, because Katya  _ is  _ very good with pussies. 

The girl smiles and sits down at the very edge of the bench, the fake leather creaking when her round ass lands on it. 

“What’s your name, beautiful?”   
  
“Trixie.”

Katya strokes her fingers through Trixie’s hair. It’s a golden blonde colour that makes her look like she just stepped out of a comic book. 

“Do you like to have your pussy eaten, Trixie?”   
  
The girl nods vehemently, her cheeks bright red, her eyes big. 

“Yeah, I bet you do. Does it make you come really hard?”   
  
Trixie bites her lip and cocks her head to one side. 

“Sometimes. It depends…” Her voice lowers into a whisper. “It depends who does it.” She adds a little giggle after that, and Katya can feel her stomach tighten with the sound.

Katya takes off her jacket and unbuttons the sleeves of her blouse, then starts to roll them up. Trixie looks puzzled. 

“Why don’t you hop on up and judge my skills? I’d love to get some honest feedback.”

“For real?”

Katya smiles and nods, then takes a little rubber band from her wrist and starts to tie back her mid-length grey curls. Trixie sighs and hufs, and then she shrugs and gets up to sit on the table. Katya slides over the seat to position herself between her long, thick legs. 

“Put your feet here,” Katya says, and at the same time grabs the girl’s ankles one by one and places her feet against the back of the booth. When she pulls up the girl’s skirt she finds that she’s naked underneath.

“Oh, wow. Trixie… no panties? You’ve been hiding all this goodness under that skirt all evening?”   
  
The girl has no answer, she’s just giggling and squirming on the table, at the same time trying to get comfortable. Her head is about to fall off the other side, and Katya reaches out to get one of the pillows from the bench and give it to her to put under her head. 

Katya runs her hands up and down Trixie’s long, smoothly shaved legs. Her skin smells fresh, like her body lotion has citrus in it. She spreads her thighs a little further to get a good look at her pussy and confirm she’s a real blonde - she is. Her pussy is dark pink and glistening with moisture. Katya runs her hands over the inside of her thighs, up and down, going closer to her pussy with every upstroke. Trixie wiggles her hips and makes a little whimpering sound. 

“Impatient now, baby girl?” Katya asks with a grin. 

“Ugh, yes. I’m done playing, Kat,” Trixie says, then looks up at Katya between her legs. “Stop driving me crazy and go at it, bitch.”

Katya cackles loudly, and grabs Trixie’s hips to pull her closer to the edge of the table. 

“Hmm, I love it when baby girl gets demanding,” she whispers before leaning in. 

Katya spends some time on kissing and biting Trixie everywhere  _ but  _ where she wants it, because she knows teasing her will drive her crazy and make her say all kinds of rude shit. She runs her fingers along the sides of Trixie’s labia, feeling how warm and swollen they are. She opens her a little wider, then pulls at her lips from the top, exposing her clit. It’s the prettiest color of dark pink Katya has ever seen. 

“Oh, you fucking bitch,” Trixie sighs, writhing on the table, trying to push her hips up.

Katya runs her tongue along Trixie’s lips, licking off some of the slimey wetness she’s produced. She’s quite impressed with how wet she is after their little game, and it wasn’t even that long. She served Katya food without panties on, making sure to drop something and pick it up to show off her ass. She even put her leg up on a bench to retie her shoe so Katya could get a little glimpse of her thighs, all while playing the innocent waitress. 

When Katya finally puts her tongue where she knows Trixie wants it, drawing circles around her clit, Trixie huffs and moans and bucks her hips up. Katya stops immediately. 

“Whoa, baby girl, slow down. Who said she wanted to be teased?”

“I changed my mind!” 

Katya chuckles. 

“Too late.”   
  
Katya hooks her left arm around Trixie’s leg and puts her hand on her belly to keep her down. She dips the index and middle finger of her other hand into Trixie’s pussy, just a little, just to get them wet, and then rubs her clit. Trixie’s moans and whimpering motivate Katya to go slower, and to rub just around her clit, not directly on the center where she wants it. 

“Fuck… you…” Trixie sighs, desperately trying to move her hips to get more stimulation.

“Yeah? Fuck me, right?” Katya whispers to her, using a featherlight touch on her clit. “Is that what you’re gonna do when we get home? Fuck me?”   
  
“Babe, please,” Trixie wimpers. “I’m… close…” 

Katya stops everything and leans back a little.

“Already? Baby girl… you act like you never get any.”    
  
Trixie looks up with pink cheeks and messy hair. 

“Oh my god.” Her head falls back onto the pillow with a thud and she moves her hips in a rotating motion. “Please, Katya,” she whispers. “You are just so good at this, I just… I can’t take it when you… tease.” 

Trixie pulls out her horny, breathy voice, moaning and panting and writhing on the table, and it makes Katya’s body so warm. 

“You’re a nasty little slut, Trixie Mattel,” Katya growls low in her throat and spreads Trixie’s thighs roughly, pulling her even closer. She pushes two fingers inside Trixie, then three, making her gasp a little, and pushes hard and rough. 

“Fuck, yes,” Trixie hisses through gritted teeth, her hands holding onto the table as she’s jostled back and forth by Katya’s aggressive movements. Katya fucks her with her right hand, trying to hold her in place with the left, and then leans in to tease her clit with her mouth. 

Trixie is done for, whining and moaning and taking gasping breaths, driving Katya crazy with the sounds she makes. 

“Yes, yes, don’t stop,” Trixie chants several times. Katya has no intention of stopping, not anymore. She buries her face in Trixie’s pussy and fucks her deep and hard until she can feel her cramping and bucking. Her shoulders come up off of the table as she convulses, closing her thighs around Katya’s head. Katya stops thrusting her hand, just keeps the pressure on Trixie’s clit with her tongue while her whole body shudders with her orgasm. 

Katya sits up, smiling smugly, panting a little because Trixie’s thick thighs momentarily made it impossible for her to breathe. She reaches over to her empty plate to pick up her napkin and wipes her face with it, making Trixie giggle. 

“The desserts at this place are absolutely delicious,” Katya says, and kisses the inside of Trixie’s knee. 

“They sure are,” Trixie sighs. She stretches her body, her legs up in the air so that Katya can get out of the booth. Katya takes her dishes and walks them to the kitchen where she washes her hands and wipes the last of Trixie’s stickiness off her face. 

Trixie turns off all the lights in her small, cosy diner, except for the one with her name on it. She checks the door, the windows and the register and grabs her bag from behind the counter. 

“Get me one of those?” Trixie asks Katya and points at the paper towel roll next to her. She tears off a big piece and wipes herself under her skirt. 

“You made a fucking mess, I had to wipe down the table,” Trixie says. 

“Good!” Katya says and laughs. “You asked for it!”

“You delivered,” Trixie says with a grin, and grabs Katya’s wait to pull her in for a kiss. “Let’s go home, I’m beat.”   
  
Katya stays still and looks at her girlfriend.

“You mean to say, let’s go home so I can return the favor?”

Trixie winks and walks away towards the exit, pulling up her skirt to show off her still naked ass. 


End file.
